


【翻译】A Private Concert

by sangfor2t



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, in the concert hall
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangfor2t/pseuds/sangfor2t
Summary: SMAP/2TOP，授权翻译自@tsuristyle的A Private Concert。感谢创作和授权！水平有限，食用愉快XDOriginal work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703039Translated by: Costus, 果酱





	【翻译】A Private Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Private Concert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703039) by [tsuristyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle). 



“我们潜进巨蛋舞台去吧，”木村对中居说着，一口白牙映着个鬼鬼祟祟的笑。这让中居想到了翻过栏杆向着自由埋头狂奔的高中时代，可能他就是因为这个答应了木村；待到他重新思考这个决定时，他们正偷偷避过保安，木村抓着他的手腕将他俩拉进门后的黑暗，屏住的呼吸爆发成一阵兴奋的大笑。

 

他们半是靠着肌肉记忆、半是靠着木村的手机手电在迷宫般的后台迂回前行，直到最终踏上舞台。那感觉如同被黑暗吞没，至少刚开始是这样——中居的手腕重又被木村抓住，引领着他，而他的眼睛直到被他家门把拉向他们的最终目的地，才适应到足够看清巨蛋舞台的各种细节。他们正在圆形的中央舞台上，那个他solo开始的舞台，那个不久前木村偷跑来拍他彩排的舞台，那人脸上挂着大大的微笑，仿佛他才是那个用全副身心舞动的人。不知怎的，他并不意外木村再次把他带回了这里。

 

“我可不给你跳舞。”中居嘟囔着，斜眼看着木村在他的手机旁蹲下身子。那人抬眼看他，轮廓在手机的微光中若隐若现，伴着中居solo曲演唱会版的开头嬉皮笑脸，“难不成你想让我跳？”

 

来回扯皮又花了点时间——倒不是说木村跳不好，恰恰相反，他会跳的好到让人火大，但是这他妈是中居的solo啊——中居最终屈服了。他专注于小小的手机扬声器传来的音乐，任自己随着节奏舞动。那节奏根植于他的骨血之中，自他狂喜地死盯电视并了悟了舞蹈的真谛之后就一直深埋在他心里。木村看着，眼神闪亮，嘴角含笑，从蹲跪转为轻松愉悦地舒展四肢瘫在地上，仿佛已迷醉在音乐和舞蹈之中。

 

中居在自己的歌声响起之前停止了舞动，弯下腰来按了手机上的暂停键，然后一屁股坐下，然后大口喘着气。“满意了吗？”他一边上气不接下气的说着，一边躺下枕着自己的手臂、凝视着东蛋那黑漆麻乌的蛋顶。

 

其实他也没能盯着那蛋顶多久，因为木村才把自己瘫在地上的身子拔起，就又直接扑在中居的两腿之间了，双手撑在他的身子两侧，直勾勾地望着他的脸。“你真是不可思议啊。”木村说道，跟着吻住了中居。

 

就让木村这样层层密密地吻着的这件事情本身而言，对中居来说并没什么新鲜的，只是通常这些吻都发生在饭店房间锁好的门后，而不是这样在空荡荡的演唱会舞台之中，姑且不论下面有没有观众在看。

 

“我们现在是在舞台上喔。”中居向他的门把小声抗议着，环视了一圈黑暗中的那些观众席位，不禁想到如果这个时候有人坐在这些座位上的话……

 

“难道你就没幻想过那样会是个什么情景吗？”木村把身子稍稍向后拉开了刚好的距离，又给了中居一个灿烂笑容，不论是音乐的旋律还是恶作剧的想法，都令他兴奋不已，“他们八成会在下面鼓掌叫好吧，你懂的。”

 

中居不需要怎么多想也知道木村所说的“那样”并不仅止于接吻而已。他瞪了木村一眼，不过在黑暗中似乎没什么威吓的作用，“我们会被请去喝茶的啦！”

 

木村丝毫不为所动地，又吻上了中居的嘴角，“那就只好退而求其次啰。”

 

“木村——”中居侧头想要避开迎面而来的吻，不料当在这吻偏落在他的喉头上时，他却发出了不怎么体面的声音。“你是认真地打算要在这演唱会会场的舞台上上我吗？”

 

木村把他原本埋在中居颈间的头抬了起来，也难怪中居平日没敢跟这位门把做什么正常的四目相交，毕竟他私下总是被这种眼神凝望着。“可以吗？” 木村低声问着，收起了胡闹之后的语调带着几分温柔，更多的是认真。

 

凝视之下的中居咬着唇，这会场一片深沉漆黑的覆盖之下，他俩彷佛身处一个蓝光的小岛上。他的手腕渐渐因为姿势的关系而发出抗议的讯息，是该一脚踹开木村好坐起身来，还是应该……

 

他抬起一只手环过木村的后颈，将两人双双以一个不大雅观的姿势拉倒在舞台上。“你最好别让我失望。”他说，另一只手纠缠在木村的头发里，对他的唇舌以吻奉还。

 

“那是当然。”他家门把抵在他唇上回答，没撑在中居头侧的那只手悄悄潜入他的衬衫，抚上他肚子上的赤裸皮肤。这可不是空头支票，木村总是“物超所值”。

 

木村三两下就打发了俩人的衣服——中居在亲吻间隙稍稍分出神来祈祷没什么东西掉到台下去，然而待到木村一根根用灵活的手指打开他的身体，他便再也无暇他顾了。

 

“你真的很不可思议，”木村边说边急促地喘息着，尽管中居才是那个他正忙活着要推到崩溃边缘的人，“当年我们都想成为‘他’（注）。但你，”他俯下身去亲吻中居的肚子，不知是为了强调自己的话还是仅仅心血来潮，“你真的做到了。你真是毫无疑问，”他再次将嘴唇按在那赤裸的皮肤上，“巨他妈，”这次是手指不知如何动作了一下，搞得中居弓起了身子，“完美。”

 

中居将木村的头发抓了满把，扯过他就是一个粗暴到窒息的吻。“那就快点干我。”

 

木村当然乐意效劳，他干脆放弃了语言，以便将自己的唇舌、双手和腰臀更有创意地组合应用，创造出极乐的渐强律动。中居将自己的赞颂蜿蜒刻印在木村背上——你才是那个完美的人，你才是那个性感淫荡又他妈无与伦比的人——就好像这些话可以顺着他的指尖渗入木村的皮肤一样。他倒希望可以这样，毕竟打死他都不会把这些话直接说出来的。

 

渐强的韵律随后攀升到了顶峰，木村倒吸一口气，仿佛正试图不要先射出来——然而木村压根没能忍住，做爱与音乐都让他把持不了，欲望所指，肉体跟随——而他这样子倒也每每将中居推过临界点就是了。

 

“啊——艹——”木村猛地向后一仰头射了出来，呻吟声在周围空阔的场馆中飘荡。对周遭浓重的黑暗来说这或许只勉强算得上耳语，但这声音充斥着中居的感官，积存在他的胃部，回响在他的腹股沟处，最终在他的门把怀中将他引向甜美而剧烈的释放。那一刻这整个空间都只属于他们，无上的圆满填满了从舞台到看的每一丝缝隙。 

 

木村低头看着中居，脸上嘚瑟的笑一如当时彩排，“就说不会让你失望的。”

 

中居松开环绕在他家门把身上的手臂，试图不要让抽搐的嘴角出卖自己。“你就是个暴露狂才那么high的。”

 

“而你是因为我high才high的，”木村答道，在中居唇上又落下一个吻。“要不要在大阪再来一发？”

 

中居对木村的提议不置可否，直到他们找回衣服，原路绕出后台、避过保安，重新回到夜晚温暖的空气中。“也许吧，”他说着，感受着与木村在一起时总有的兴奋充溢全身，然后在移开视线前给了他家门把一个小小的促狭的微笑。“不过下次要换你跳舞给我看咯。”

 

（*Costus注：“他”指MJ）


End file.
